


Broken Paradise

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, Shoujo-ai, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reimu usually didn't believe in divination, little did she know Marisa was her fortune.





	Broken Paradise

Reimu awoke

Her arms were bound by steel restraints, the cold iron attached to her wrists stung as if she inserted her hand into a beehive. The walls of the room resembled that of a dungeon or torture chamber, Reimu had no idea where she was. The only entrance being a door chained by padlock.

Reimu heard the sound of a key rotating, the doorway promptly opening.

Directly in her immediate gaze stood a male, to say that he was a human was a direct contradiction. he took on a demonic appearance. with pointed ears, claws and fangs, similar to the "Nosferatu" depiction of vampires. His skin was now tough and leathery, with his eyes and mouth having become gashes that open into it. He no longer wore glasses, and his cloak collar flared upwards.

Reimu grimaced at the former human, her visage in a blatant display of disgust. "What do you think you're doing?"

The jinyou smirked. "Looking upon my prize."

"Do you know what's going to happen if the Hakurei maiden went missing? You're not exactly keeping a low profile."

"I intend to leave the village after I'm done." The jinyou remarked.

"Done with what?" Reimu angrily inquired.

The former human took steps forward, proceeding to hold onto Reimu's chin with his right hand. Hakurei doing her best to look away from the youkai.

Jinyou brought his lips to Reimu's. The kiss being forceful and unpleasant, the former human's tongue tasting of black ash.

Reimu's body began losing it's resistance "What...did you do?" the inquiry being the only thing Reimu could muster as she lost stamina.

"Just a simple paralyzation spell, just enjoy it as it lasts."

Reimu's eyes flared up in shock as the jinyou began disrobing, eventually revealing his sickly grey body. His physique resembling a slightly overweight middle aged man.

Tears started swelling in Reimu's cheeks. "Don't come any closer, fortune teller!"

The jinyou laughed, removing the entirety of Reimu's clothing with one swipe of his right hand, proceeding to grab Reimu by her legs, Hakurei attempting to kick the youkai away.

The jinyou's manhood stood erect, it was less a penis and more a demonic growth. Veins pulsed around strange barbs resembling a feline's genitalia.

"Don't worry, it's made just for your pleasure."

* * *

Marisa jolted awake by her partner's resounding scream of "NO!"

Kirisame childishly opted to stay within the Hakurei shrine, influenced by superstitions of divination. However, it appears Reimu was correct in allowing her presence. Binge drinking throughout the night, both women having gotten comfortable enough to strip into their undergarments, bundled underneath sheets on the futon.

"Rei, what's wrong?"

Marisa took note of Reimu's ragged breathing, errant perspiration combined with eyes red and swollen from crying.

Without warning, Hakurei held onto Marisa's lace top, burying her face into the blonde's chest, sobbing.

She was scared.  _"he's dead, I killed him."_ Reimu repeated this fact over and over again. However, she never ended  the life of another sentient being, let alone another human. Her entire mantra was bound by the spell card rules, she believed even the nastiest of youkai could be reasoned with.

Yesterday's encounter proved otherwise, however.

Marisa was scared, confused. She always known Reimu as powerful, confident. The shrine maiden of paradise who solved every incident no matter how complicated.

She didn't like this, she didn't like to see Reimu hurt or scared, repeating this mantra over and over. No matter their disagreements, such as the eternal night, they would always share a laugh and a drink at the end.

Marisa wrapped her right arm around the woman in despair. "Ya did what ya had to do, he's gone."

Reimu paused her wailing to look up at Kirisame. Reimu has looked at her face numerous times, but never took notice of her warmth, cupping her cheek.

Marisa was warm and golden, just like her hair and eyes.

"Kirisame." Reimu murmured.

Marisa didn't speak a word, allowing Reimu to interlock lips with her's. Reimu's grip on her top tightened. Kirisame and Hakurei have gotten intimate to this extent before. However, this was more than lustful recreation. This was a new connection.

Marisa responded. Bringing her right hand upwards behind Reimu's head, her left arm holding onto Hakurei tight.

She wanted to make Reimu safe, comforted.

Their tongues met, wild and sloppy. Marisa allowed it as she held her in place. The room was filled with the wet, lewd sound of their tongues clashing, over and over.

Marisa's hands wandered, her right slowly lowering from Reimu's head, making it's way downward from Hakurei's back, both hands how held onto Reimu's hips.

Both women ceased their orifice invasion in unison. Looking at one another with a lustful gaze, speaking one another's name in unison.

"Marisa."

"Reimu."

Reimu positioned herself onto her backside, Kirisame kneeling in front. Marisa was the first to speak.

"Y'know if we do this, we can't go back, right?"

"Do you think I would be doing this if I didn't agree? I grew complacent."

Marisa laughed. "Earlier you was bawlin like a baby!"

"Tell me if it hurts, okay? The magician inquired as she removed Reimu's top, beginning to gently massage Reimu's left nipple with her tongue. Proceeding to lightly suckle onto the areola.

Reimu moaned, making no attempt to mask the adoration and ecstasy she currently experienced. She was happy, Marisa was making her happy right now.

Marisa continued downwards, beginning to place numerous kisses down Reimu's abdomen. Finally making her way to Reimu's lower region.

Marisa slowly removed Reimu's undergarment, revealing Reimu's swollen labia, her entire vaginal area soaked with discharge, saline fluid dripping down her inner thigh. "So ya like me, huh?" Proceeding to insert her left index and middle finger into Hakurei, fondling her inner walls.

Reimu began moaning, breaking into a haughty laugh. "MAGICIAN! MAGICIAN! TOUCH ME! CAST A SPELL ON ME!"

Marisa blushed. "Guess ya liked that..."

"I apologize..." Reimu timidly stated.

Marisa moved her head forward as she inserted her tongue directly above Reimu's cavern, directly stimulating the clitoris.

Reimu screamed, Marisa immediately reaping the contents of the maiden's climax, ingesting every drop almost as if it was holy water.

Marisa immediately crawled over to Reimu's side, the maiden attempting to regain her composure. "Feelin better?" Marisa inquired.

"My conviction wavered, that former human did the unthinkable, I performed my duty in turn."

"That guy was a creep. Ya gave him the what for and kept Motoori safe!"

Reimu felt at ease. "So, it's official. The Hakurei maiden laid beneath a witch."

"Oh c'mon, I always give ya my love magic when ya distressed!"

"I guess you're my fortune, Marisa." Reimu uttered, holding Marisa in a shared embrace.

"Sweet dreams, Reimu." Marisa uttered, both women touching foreheads they soon felt slumber's tender embrace.


End file.
